I'm Sorry and Merry Christmas
by Katsuhiko
Summary: Because so many ppl wanted me to continue I did!!! Mimi's on her way home and gets a couple of suprises. MIMATO R&R please!
1. I'm Sorry and Merry Christmas

Author's Note: Well, heres a X-mas story. Even though its not even Winter anymore, I decided to write one anyway. Well I can maek this a seasonal stroy if you guys want. Like one for New Year's, V-day and so on. If you want me too. Just review and tell me what you want and think! Well you better read the story so you can review faster! Ta ta!  
  
I'm Sorry and Merry Christmas  
  
  
~Mimi~  
  
It was always like this. Winter. I used to love this season along with every other one. But Winter had always been my favorite. The way the snow would make every thing sparkle. But not anymore. My life has changed. Ever since that day in Winter. My parents, my boyfriend and my spirit. All gone in Winter, on Christmas.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mimi! Get out of the house now!" My father yelled at me.  
  
"Not without you!" I screamed back. Our house was on fire, and my parents were trapped behind a wall of fire. I felt the tears run down my face.  
  
"Don't worry honey! We have a way out. Just get out! Your going to get hurt or even worse if you stay in here!" My mother said to me. She was in my father's arms. She had tears coming down here face. She knew it then. That they weren't going to get out alive. But I, being naive, ran out the house. The moment I did firemen swept me up in blankets and guided me towards an awaiting ambulance. When I got there I heard a loud cracking and then a big crash. I turned around and saw the house laying in a burning heap in the snow.  
  
I screamed and tried to run towards it, but someone was holding me back. I tried so hard to break free. It just didn't work. I ended up sobbing into someone's shirt.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It hurt so much. My parents were gone and there was no way to bring them back. I was just so scare a tired. What would happen to me? Where would I live? and more questions raced through my mind. So many emotions erupted inside of me and I collasped. I fainted and didn't wake up for a couple of days. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want all those feelings, I didn't want reality. I wanted a fairy tale. I wanted my parents back and I wanted to be in their arms and I wanted to be like we were before the fire. But like all fairy tales, it had to end.   
  
I woke up and was greeted with the fact that my long time boyfriend died while going home. He was hit by a drunk driver. I couldn't be worse off. My whole life, the things I revolved my world around, were gone, dead. I wanted that feeling too. I wanted to die, but something stopped me. Something told me to keep going and here I am now. A professional, singer and stylist. My grief gave me the motivation I need to live, to succeed. And I couldn't be happier, then again there is always this tugging at my heart when I think about my past. My first love, my Yamato.  
  
I'm going home now. Home to Japan. To my friends. I've decieded that its time I take a little break. No one knows I'm coming, and I'd like to keep it that way. I lost contact with them the moment I lost my family. They are probably worried about me, but they aren't the only ones. I was worried about myself for a little while. It may sound funny, but it really is true. I was worried about how my life was headed. I was worried how others would look at me. Would they like me for me or just because pity me. I didn't want that. I didn't want there pity.  
  
As the plane landed, I walked off. I noticed people giving me funny looks, but just shook it off. I wasn't going to concern myself with them. The airport was crowded and loud. I quickly got my stuff and got in a taxi, before anyone could recognize me. I checked into my hotel and went into my room. I laid on my bed and let my mind wander. Something I haven't done in a long time. I thought about my parents and if they were happy for me. They probably were, they always were. Even when I got into a fight. I let out a soft laugh and realized I had tears on my face. Getting up I wiped my face and at by the window. It was snowing, I saw a little coffee house across the street and got my jacket on. I quickly made my way in. through the sea of people.  
  
Grabing a seat near the back I ordered a cup of coffee. Normaly I wouldn't tough the stuff, but I felt I should try something different. When I got my coffee. I noticed there was a large group of people already here. I realized that they were so much different from me. They were smiling and laughing, talking excitedly. I turned my head and began to drink my coffee. I barely registered that one was pointing at me. One of the guys from the table then came over to me and sat down in front of me. I looked up at him and stared at him blankly. I wondered slightly why he was sitting in front of me.  
  
"May I help you?" I asked him kindly. If he wanted a autograph or something he could just ask.  
  
"I'm, sorry." He said as he blushed slightly. I heard laughter coming from the other table and quickly dismissed it.  
  
"I was just trying to figure out if you were someone I knew. Your Mimi Tachikawa, right?" He asked. I merely nodded my head and looked at him with yet another blank look.  
  
"Wow! You won't believe to know how glad we are that we found you! We thought you were dead!" He exclaimed, walking over to other table. He said something to the other members of his party and they all got up and came over. Just great, A whole little fan club dedicated to me, and now their coming over to me to ask me all these personal questions and such. And why did he say he though I was dead? I mean come one, just because someone doesn't make a record in 9 months doesn't mean they are dead.  
  
"Oh my gosh! She's here! Like in front of us. Really. You just won't believe how happy I am to finally meet you!" A girl with brown hair and eyes squealed. I just had to get out. A groupy was infront of me. I always avoid them. Always. They scare me, more than Devimon or Piedmon ever did. I raised an eyebrow and stared at them as if they were all crazy.  
  
"Oh you must not realize who we are." The another girl with brown hair said. I almost laughed and how long it took them to figure that out.  
  
"Your right I don't." I said giving them all blank looks. I really wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"Oh. Sorry! We're being teribly rude! Mimi, you sure you don't remember us?" Another girl said but she was a redhead. I was getting really annoyed and didn't bother to hide the sarcasim or annoyance in my voice.  
  
"I just told you I didn't and then you ask me again. How smart can someone be?" I asked standing up. I was about to make my way out the door, when they called ou to me.  
  
"Its me Sora! Sora Takenouchi! Remember?" She asked. I stopped as she said those words. I turned around and stared at them and made my way back to the group.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" I asked smiling. Just great. I came here for a vacation and wind up meeting up with them. Just my luck. I try to leave the past in the past and the past comes to the future. I'm not saying that I'm not happy to see them or anything, but I just wasn't ready to face them yet. Even after 4 years.  
  
"You mean you guys know her?" That brown haired girl said pointing to me. I raised an eyebrow and they all looked at her, and slowly realized that I never met her.  
  
"Oh this is Jun. Davis' sister and Matt's girlfriend." I guess T.K. exclaimed. She beamed when he said 'Matt's girlfriend'. She hugged who I guessed to be Matt glance at me. I smiled weakly and said nothing. I could hardly contain the tears. My love, loved another. My heart broke again. But the pain, I was used to, the tears I wasn't. I stopped crying a long time ago. When ever I cried I was shocked. Glancing at my watch I realized it was getting late. Thank kami-sama. I needed a reason to get out of their company.  
  
"Its getting late. I'd better get going. It was great to see you all again and it was nice meeting you Jun, was it?."She nodded and I turned to leave when they called me again. Matt looked at me and then handed me a piece of paper.  
  
"Make it.... If you can." That was all I heard as I walked out of the coffee shop. I guess it was kind of rude of me to leave like that, but I couldn't stand it. I made my way to my room and started crying. The tears felt so good and I welcomed to pain that over took my heart.  
  
"He loves... and its not me." I cried before I feel asleep.  
  
When I woke up in the morning, the first thing I saw was the piece of paper Matt gave me. I didn't want to be reminded of him right now, but I got up and picked it up. It was an invitation. To a Christmas party he was having today, Christmas Eve. No doubt Jun was going to be there. I was torn apart. I couldn't figure out if I wanted to go or not. I finally decided that I would go after an hours worth of debate with myself. I read the card again and it said something about formal attire. I guess I'll have to shopping. I didn't think about bringing anything fancy because I didn't think I'd need it.   
  
Once at the mall, I scanned the stores and deceided to just spend most of the day there. I could do some shopping. Something I haven't done in a long time. I drew some attention to myself, but not as much as I thought I would. When I was finished I waled back to my room, and read the card again. The party started at 7:00 sharp. And it was 6:45 now. I was never going to make it on time. But that was me. I wasn't even on time for my first concert. I took a shower and did my hair. I looked at the time and saw that it said 7:34 and shook my head. Oh well. I slipped the dress on and took my time applying my make up. By the time I had finished It was around 8:30. I called a taxi and grabbed the invitation.  
  
***************************************************  
  
I was 2 hours late. But I really don't care. I looked down at my white dress. I wonder if I'll be over dressed? Who will be there? I stopped myself right there. I din't have time to think about that sort of stuff. I had bigger things to worry about. Like weither or not I'd be able to stop myself from killing Jun. I smiled at the idea of Jun's head on a stake somewhere. I walked inside and everyting got quiet. Just great, now the whole crowd is staring at me like I just escaped from an insane asylum wearing a muddied dress and my makeup all smeared. Well maybe not that much.  
  
I saw Sora and walked over to her. She hugged me and guided me towards a table.  
  
"Hey Mimi! Didn't think you'd make it." Tai said giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged everyone else. I noticed that Matt wasn't there but Jun was. I smiled momentarily, seeing that they weren't together. If they, I don't know how I would of taken it.  
  
"So, where's Matt?"I asked trying to make conversation. Jun looked at me funny and then answered.  
  
"Oh he's some where around here. Probably talking to some record comany guy or song writer. Not that you would need to know anything about that." She smiled at me as I sat there in shook. Did she just sit there and try to humilate me? I don't know how though. Maybe she was on drugs. Just when I was about to say something, Davis cut in.  
  
"Hey Mimi, would you like to dance?" He asked me. I nodded and he lead me to the dance floor.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She's just jealous." He told me. I looked at him funny and he looked back at Jun who was busy chatting to a Kari about something.  
  
"We've known this the moment Matt gave you that invitation. The moment you left she exploded. Yelling about why he invited to you and all this other stuff. Not that any of us payed attention to her. She's jealous because your prettier than her." He said as he blushed. I blushed too. We stopped dancing as the music stopped. Everyone was looking at us and we looked up and realized that we were standing right underneath the mistletoe. We both blushed and I turned to them.  
  
"Do you like attention?" I asked him. We both saw the look on Jun's face when she realized that we were underneath the mistletoe. He smiled shook his head yes. He wrapped his arms my waist as I put mine around his neck.  
  
"How long?" How whispered as our lips got closer. I smiled and leaned a little closer.  
  
"How about we just figure that out later." I said as our lips met. It wasn't a real kiss but we didn't seperare for a while, and when we did the whole place cheered. We both blushed and made our way to the table.  
  
"What is going on between you two?" Yolei asked us as we sat down. I looked around and saw that Jun was nowhere in sight. I nodded to Davis who answered.  
  
"Just some revenge for Jun." He answered her. Everyone nodded, but I could tell they really didn't get it. The first time I saw Matt was at 12:00. I was leaning against the rail outside thinking to myself, waiting for my taxi to arrive. When I felt warm. I looked around and saw that Matt had put his jacket around me. I smiled at him and then looked back up to the sky.  
  
"I heard about that little performance early. Sorry I got to miss it." He said smiling. I didn't smile, I didn't look over at him. I just keep looking at the star filled sky. Jun was his, not mine. But why did these feelings comeover me whenever he was around.  
  
"You live here with your girlfriend?" I asked breaking the silence between us.  
  
"My fiancee. And yeah I do." Just great now he was never going to be mine. She had won his heart. I guess it was for the better. I smiled at him and turned to him.  
  
"I have a Christmas present for you." I said. I better get this over with. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I told him to close his eyes and wait.   
  
"Don't open them for anything okay?" He nodded and I smiled. The moment he closed his eyes, I brushed my lips against his. I quickly pulled away. Tears were in my eyes and I stroked his cheek.  
  
"I love you and Merry Christmas." I whispered and ran down to my taxi. I was about to get in when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around and was shocked to see Matt. He pulled me towards him and kissed me. With all the passion he had for me. I liked it, heck I loved it. But it was wrong, no matter how much I hated Jun, I couldn't do this to her. I pulled away and he said the words that I've always wanted to hear from his lips.  
  
"I love you too." I stared at him for a second and then he asked me a question.  
  
"What do we do know?" I knew the answer I wanted to say, and I knew what the answer I wanted to say was. The many nights I had sat up and wondered if I'd ever hear him say that and when he does he has a girlfriend, excuse me a fiancee. I looked at him and pulled out of his embrace. I opened the taxi door and smiled at him.  
  
"You go home." I closed the door and the taxi drove out of sight. I broke down crying and I wrapped my arms around myself to calm down. When we go to my hotel, I paid the man and got to my room. I started to pack my bags. I couldn't be around in him. In the same room, in the city. I had to leave... tonight.  
  
********************************************  
  
I changed my ticket and headed for the gate. I turned around one last time before I boarded the plane.  
  
"I'm sorry and Merry Christmas.... Yamato." I walked away never to turn around again. I knew my life would never be the same again, but I didn't care. I made myself happy. He was with the one he loved. Even if it wasn't me.  
  
  
  
  
So how did you like it? Was it good or did you hate it? Well tell me if I should write a sequel or something. That is if you really want one. Well R&R!  
  
Katsuhiko 


	2. Stars Under Sunlight

Author's Notes: Since people wanted me to do a sequel I'm doing one. I was going to post this on New Year's Eve, but I was having too much fun partying! I hope everyone had as much fun as I did. Oh well let me get on with this fic. R&R please!  
  
Stars Under Sunlight  
  
~Matt~   
  
I couldn't believe it at first. I never would have suspected that she would kiss me or love me at all. I walked back inside when she drove off. I slowly caressed the place where her hand had been only moments ago. Walking into my study I sat in a chair thinking of the feeling of her lips against me.  
  
"Mattie?" Jun would be the one to interrupt my moments of silence, and how many times have I told her not to call me Mattie?  
  
"What is it Jun?" I asked annoyed. I couldn't do anymore. I only started to date her for one reason, and its not the reason she thinks.  
  
"When you came inside and didn't say anything to anybody, I got a little worried. Are you nervous?" She asked me. Well in a way I was. I was nervous of the fact that she was getting closer to me. She was like a a tiger closing on its prey and I was the prey.  
  
"About?" I asked not really getting what she was talking about. She always has a way of making herself look like the idiot she really is. I really need to break it off with her.  
  
"About the wedding silly. You know we need to set a date and who should be invited. I think all your friends should come, all except that Mimi girl. I really don't think you think should associate with people like her. Her attitude is so like....." I stopped listening to her. She was standing there insulting Mimi. The girl I planned on getting into my life. To be the one I loved for the rest of my life. I had to end it and now.  
  
"I'm not setting a date tonight. Jun-"  
  
"Oh, I understand." She said calmly. I looked at her like she had grown another head.  
  
"You do?" I squeaked out. I really couldn't believe what I had just heard. It couldn't be true.  
  
"Yes, your just nervous about the wedding." I knew it was too good to be true. I almost exploded. I calmed down for a second before continueing.  
  
"How can you be so dense! I'm not going to set a date now or ever! Want to know why?" I asked, she mutely nodded her head.  
  
"Because I'm not going to marry you Jun!" Maybe I didn't calm down enough, but she doesn't have the right to talk about anyone that way. Especially Mimi. She ran out the room crying and I went over to the phone. To make reservation for a trip. My trip to Mimi.  
  
***********************************************  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I'm starting to feel a little bad now. I'm sitting on a plane all because of one man. I should of said goodbye to everyone first. I'll just have to call them. I pull out my cell phone and dail Sora's number which she graciously gave me when I got to the party.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Sora's voice and smiled slightly. Tears were threatening spill from my eyes.  
  
"Sora, its me Mimi."  
  
"Mimi! We were all worried about you. When you ran out with Matt close behind you and then he came back inside rubbing his cheek, we thought you must have slapped him. What did happen?" She asked me. He was rubbing his cheek. Was he rubbing were I touched his face? It didn't matter what he was doing. I gave him up. I shouldn't be thinking of him.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about him right now Sora, but what happened after that?" Okay I was asking for information, that wasn't crime. At least not at the moment.  
  
"Oh well, Jun went in the room he was in. There was a bunch of yelling and after that Jun ran out the room crying. Needless to say no one went after her. A little while later Matt came out and asked me a question then he went back in. He came back out about 15 minutes later and went out the door. I was just getting ready to leave." She answered. I almost started laughing when I found out that Jun was crying. But somewhere deep inside of me I was crying with her. Knowing that I was the one that caused her so much pain. I should of never of come back.  
  
"Um thanks Sora. Well I just called to tell you guys goodbye." I said steadily. I didn't want her to know that I was about to cry and laugh at the same time.  
  
"Where are you Mimi?" I heard a little panic and concern in her voice. Maybe she though I was going to kill myself.  
  
"On a plane."  
  
"You're leaving? Where are you going?" She was asking questions, concerened about my well being.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Where is 'home'?"  
  
"Where your heart is. I'm going to Kyoto."  
  
"Where do you live?" Now she was getting ridiculous. All these questions made me want to hang up on her.  
  
"Why all the questions?" I asked her getting a sinking feeling that she wasn't just asking me these questions because she was worried.  
  
"Um, no reason Mimi! But do you think you could give me your address?" She answered quickly. So I told her my address and we talked a little while longer before we hung up. Sora almost made cry. It may sound funny, but it was the truth. She reminded me so much of my mother it was scary, and I thought I was over it. I guess old wounds never really do heal.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Turning my head I see some idiot dressed up in some Santa Claus outfit. God, I hate this holiday. Turning back around I stared at the seat in front of me. I could hear the footsteps getting closer.  
  
"Oh, why so glum?" Just great, now he wants to have a conversation with me.  
  
"I'm not sad." I replied not turning my head around. He must of not got the tone in my voice because he sat down besides me.  
  
"Then what's eating you?"  
  
"You sound awfully young to be Santa Claus." I said turning to look at him. I looked into his eyes. The looked so familiar...  
  
"Mimi?" Great did everyone know who I was. Wait nevermind I am famous.  
  
"Its me." He pulled of his beard and I heard a little kid cry behind us. I guess he still believed in Santa Claus. Well there goes his innocence.  
  
"Micheal?" He nodded and I hugged him tightly. Someone I was happy to see. I was happy to see the other digidestined, but we shared so many terrible memories, and then there was Matt. Yama....  
  
"Mimi, I thought I'd never see you again. We lost contact and then, wow you look great!." He exclaimed. I blushed. Another thing I haven't done in a long time.  
  
"You look great too Micheal. So what have you been up to?" I asked trying to get the topic off looks.  
  
"Oh well, I work as teacher at our old high school, and everyone knows what you do." He answered lightly.  
  
"We'll be landing in Kyoto shortly. Please fasten your seat belt. Thank you for flying with Air Japan (A.N.:I don't really know if there is really a Air Japan. I just made it up)." I looked up as the 'Fasten Your Seatbelt' sign came on.  
  
"You getting off here?" I asked him as he fastened his seatbelt. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. He never was the flying type. I waited until we landed before starting the conversation up again. We got our stuff and went to the airport cafe.  
  
"So you okay?" I looked up at him. I was staring into my tea. Lost in my own thoughts. Thoughts about the other night, about Yama. Dammit! Why wouldn't he want to stay out of my head. Why did I have to kiss him? Why did he have to kiss me and tell me he loved me. It's all his fault.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I asked if you were okay." I was confused. Why wouldn't I be okay?  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Mimi. Don't play dumb. Are you over it yet?" He was making me mad and he made me want to break down at the same time. Why did I have to be so energetic when I was younger? Why did I want to make everyone my friend? Why did the DigiWorld need my help? It just wasn't fair. All these people came barging into my life and the all became my friends. They all became the people that who would know me the best.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm over them. Why do you ask?" He reached over and took my hand, suprising me. He looked me in my eyes and I had to turn my head. I couldn't look into his eyes, they would make me break down. Why did he take this opportunity to become serious.  
  
"Mimi. Please I only want to help. Let me help you. Please I'm begging you." I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm over them really. I am you have to believe me. I'm.... I'm just not over him." I smiled slightly trying to convince that I was alright. He took a sip from his cup and stood up. He offered me his hand and I took it. We left the cafe and made our way out the airport.  
  
I really need some new long-time best friends.  
  
~Jun~  
  
Matt would never do anything like that. He loved me. He does love me.  
  
I kept trying to tell myself, but I know no matter how much I love him he'll never love me with the same intensity that I love him. Who's fault is it? That Mimi chick. She thinks she can come out of his past and steal him away from me. My Mattie still loves me, just not as much as I love him. But that will change all too soon.  
  
I turn the gun around in my hands. The shine, like the sun to me. It draws me closer and then I smile.  
  
"This will be the best Christmas present to Miss Mimi 'I'm Perfect' Tachikawa." I hold the gun steady and pull the trigger. The bullet hits directly in the middle of the picture. The picture of the woman who stole the heart of the man I love.  
  
"If I can't have him. I'll find away to have him." I get in my car and begin my long journey to Kyoto.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I dreamt a pleasant dreams  
  
of sleeping in your arms  
  
When I woke up and realized  
  
the sorrow of solitude,  
  
I began to cry  
  
The sofa who's color has faded  
  
The matching cups we bought together  
  
The bed that's grown too big for me alone  
  
I'll delete them from my memory someday  
  
I didn't love you to be loved  
  
I knew that, and I was able to sleep alone then...  
  
The song we both liked  
  
the movie we saw together  
  
I can't forget them yet, and somewhere in my heart  
  
I still had hopes for tomorrow  
  
Just once, I called your house  
  
The voice from the other side  
  
was very beautiful--  
  
The voice that called my name  
  
The fingers that ran through my hair  
  
The eyes that were so clear  
  
are all far away now...  
  
We laughed together, we argued together,  
  
and we believed together,  
  
now I'm alone  
  
I want to see you once more  
  
I can never see you again  
  
I know, I'm not supposed to have hopes for anything...  
  
I didn't love you to be loved  
  
I knew that, and I was able to sleep alone then...  
  
The song we both liked  
  
the movie we saw together  
  
I'll forget them eventually, and never believe in tomorrow again...  
  
"Two Of Us". The song I wrote after he died. My boyfriend. We had planned on doing so many things together. Why did those memories come back? I don't want to know. I don't want to remember. I just want to be. I just want to be who I am and live in this time in this future. I want to live with him. Someone I blame for everythig.  
  
I blame him for these emotions. I blame him for these thoughts. I just want them to go away. I want them to stay locked in the closet I have created for them. Kami-sama. Please let them stay away. I can't deal with them. Why are they coming back? I laid my head down and closed my eyes.  
  
::DING DONG!::  
  
I snapped my head up and wipped my eyes. Slowly I walked over to the door. Opening the door I looked at the person on the other end in shock.  
  
"Hello Mimi." He said it so casually, like it didn't matter. I stepped back as he walked into the room.  
  
"Your dead." I said as my old boyfriend walked into the room. (A.N.:You thought it was Matt didn't you?)  
  
"Your betraying me Mimi." He said softly. I just shook my head. I can't believe that he's here.  
  
"Your dead. You can't be here." I repeated. I still can't believe it.  
  
"Mimi. Your betraying me by betraying your heart. You have to wake up and smell the coffee or have someone throw a brick at your head. You loved him before you loved me, more than you loved me. Please Mimi. I died for a reason. You have to go to him. You have to tell him how you feel." He walked over to me and layed his hand on my cheek. I was crying by then.  
  
"I know your right. But its so hard. I'm afraid." I said looking at him.  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know how to love anymore. I'm afriad I won't love him enough. I'm afraid of so many things. Mostly I'm afraid I might lose him. Just like I lost you, and my parents. I loved them... I loved you and now your all gone." I cried. I buried my head in his chest and I felt his arms go around me. I smiled when I felt his warmth.  
  
"You never lost me Mimi. Never. I'll always be with you, just like your parents will. Please Mimi, tell him how you feel." I felt the sudden loss of warmth and looked at his retreating form. I began to run after him.  
  
"I don't want to lose him too!" I cried. He turned his head and looked at me.  
  
"You won't lose him Mimi. I promise." With that he left me for a second time.  
  
"Don't go! I still need you! I don't want to be alone. Please..." I dropped to my knees and cried. I felt a hand on my cheek and looked up.  
  
"Daddy. Mommy." They smiled down at me and helped me up.  
  
"Princess, we know you can do it. Please go tell him how you feel before its too late."  
  
"Its not as easy as you make it sound. I just don't know if I have the strength."  
  
"We know you do honey. Now get up and go get him." My mother said as she began to walk away. I tried to go after them. Something was holding me back.  
  
"Momma! Daddy! Please don't leave me again! I need you!"  
  
"We know you'll make the right decision Princess!" My father told me.  
  
"Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone." I cried fallign to my knees once again.  
  
"We love you honey. You'll never be alone, as long as you remeber us and the stars under sunlight. You'll be alright. Remember that!" That was the last thing I heard before they disappeared into the swirling mists around me. I then laid my head down and cried.  
  
I snapped my head up and looked around. It was all a dream. They really weren't here. I wipped my eyes and stood up. I replayed the dream in my head, and sat down and began to write.  
  
This year, the season come again  
  
The memories farthen away again  
  
The blurred dreams and reality,  
  
the bounderies are becoming more visible  
  
In the dreams I once told you about,   
  
there were no lies  
  
La La-i   
  
If today's so joyful,  
  
tomorrow will probably be the same  
  
Such days continue  
  
Those days, that's what I thought  
  
In the repeating days  
  
if I felt a little uncomfortable from them  
  
I went beyond them and gave up  
  
'it's the unnatural time's fault'  
  
La La-i   
  
Even if today's full of sadness  
  
and even if I cry the next day  
  
There will come a time where  
  
I can think 'there were days like that'  
  
and laugh about it, someday  
  
In the limited times that  
  
come and go by  
  
what will we find in the   
  
present that we live in?  
  
"Seasons". Thats what I'll call it. The lyrics reminded me of the dream. Just a little. Maybe I shouldn't keep thinking about it, but then they said that I should find him, tell him. Maybe i should. I'm just confused. I glanced at the clock and shook my head.  
  
"Hmmm. 6:00. Looks like I stayed up all night again." I said talking to myself.  
  
::DING DONG!::  
  
I stood up and made my way to the door. I opened it only to be suprised.  
  
"Matt..." I felt like just speaking his name was a punshiable crime.  
  
"Mimi, we need to talk." He said casually. I stepped back and let him in. I led him into my meeting room. When we got inside he closed the door behind him and I turned to face him.  
  
"I need you Mimi. No matter how much you deny it, you know you need me just as much." He said walking over to me.  
  
"You know I tried to blame you for everything." I started. I walked over to te window and looked outside. It was raining.  
  
"I tried to blame you for all the things I was feeling. The guilt, the pain the fear." I said softly. I didn't even look at him when I spoke. I just kept staring out the window.  
  
"I blamed you for all those things until a good friend helped me out. I figured out that I was the one to blame for all those things. I was guitly for feeling the way I did about you. I was afraid all along." I whispered. I barely hear him make his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head.  
  
"Afraid of what?" He asked me. I didn't know how to answer him at first. I just kept staring out the window. Into the world that once treated me so badly.  
  
"I was afraid of so many things, I was afraid that I didn't know how to love and that I would never be in your arms. But mostly I was afraid of you." He turned me around in his arms and put his hand on my cheek.  
  
"You never need to be afraid of me Mimi, I love you too much to have you afraid of me." He said to me I just laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as he held me in his arms.  
  
"Kiss me." I whispered. He looked at me and gave me a confused look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me." I repeated and lowered his mouth onto mine. We stayed in that feeling for a long time. I loved the feeling, but something pulled at my heart. I remembered what it was. I pulled away and stared at him in shock. How could he do it to her?  
  
"How could you do it?" I ask unbelieving what I did or what he did.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Betray her? You are marrying her! You can't do that." I screamed. I know I'm over reacting, but what could I do? I wouldn never be able to forgive myself, now that I've done that.  
  
"Mimi listen to me. I broke it off. I'm not marrying her anymore. I couldn't marry someone I didn't truely love. Mimi your the only one for me." He told me. I looked at him in disblief. I almost didn't, but when I looked into his eyes I say he was telling the ruth.  
  
"Oh Matt." I cried running into his arms we stayed like that for what seemed like forever.  
  
~Matt~  
  
I held her in my arms for what seemed like forever. I then began to get hungry and had to break our moment.  
  
"How about we get something to eat?" I asked and she smiled at me. I grabbed her hand and we made our way out the door. When I got outside I noticed a familiar car. I tried to remember where I'd seen it from and then I remebered.  
  
"Jun." Mimi looked up at me then looked behind me and her eyes became large. I whirled around and there standing with a gun in her hand was Jun.  
  
"What are you doing here Jun?" I asked glaring at her.  
  
"Oh Mattie. I came here for you, and to kill her." She said pointing the gun at Mimi.  
  
"You don't know what your doing Jun. Put the gun down." Mimi asked putting her hands up. Jun rolled her eyes and smirked.  
  
"You didn't say the magic word."  
  
"Fine then. Please Jun, put the gun down." Mimi pleaded. I couldn't let this happen I wasn't going to let Mimi die. I was going to protect her no matter what.  
  
"Aw, you didn't say it like you mean it, so I'm going to kill you now. Bye Bye." She waved her hand and then it seemed like everything went into slow motion. The bullet shot from the barrel and I jumped in front of Mimi.The pain was so great. I barely remember falling. The only thing I remember is Mimi's arms around me and then darkness.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
"Oh my god... What have I done." Jun said. The gun made a clacking sound as it hit the ground. I looked up from Matt and looked at Jun with such hatred. Her hands were trembling and she was shaking her head while murmmering to herself.  
  
"Look what you did! Look at him!" I yelled at her. I was so mad at her. I could feel the angry tears spilling from my eyes. I saw the tears fall from her eyes before she ran from her spot in front of us. I hated her. More than I though I could hate anyone. I looked down at Matt and cried.  
  
"You told me I wouldn't lose him! Dammit! I actually believe you! I believed you!" I said the last part in a whisper as I broke down. I couldn't stop the emotions from pouring out. It was as if an emotional dam had broken and all these feelings were running out of me.  
  
"Please don't leave me Yama. Please. I don't know if I could survive another death. I'm begging you Yama. I love you. You told me, that I need you as much you need me. If you love me so much then you can't be so selfish. You can't die and leave me alone. I'm tired of being alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please don't leave me." I closed my eyes and poured my heart out to him. I suddenely felt something warm on my chest and looked down.  
  
"My crest." I said and looked at Yama as his crest glowed too. A light of green shot out of my crest and hit his crest. I looked on as the hole in his chest began to seal up. The light died down I looked on as Matt's eyes fluttered opened. I smiled down at him as he looked at me.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah Yama?"  
  
"I'll never leave you alone." I smiled at him and felt so happy.  
  
"You'll never have to worry about being alone again." I laughed and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You know what?" I asked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mother told me something that never made sense to me until now."  
  
"And what might that be?" He asked smiling at me.  
  
"She said that I was a star under sunlight and that I would find another star that shone just as bright as I did."  
  
"So I guess we're stars under sunlight." He joked. I looked around and silently thanked the stars that I had found my match.  
  
"I guess we are."  
  
The End  
  
Sorry Sorry! I'm sooo sorry it took so long to get out. I was doing..... um other stuff! I meant to upload, but then something came up. (Like being lazy) Ahem.. So well Back Again will be up soon too.  
  
Peaces!  
  
Katsuhiko 


End file.
